Tinkerbell remake vers
by minzz9594
Summary: "Thank you for this memories. I won't forget it forever" The remake of Tinkerbell fanfiction Hunkai/Sekai!main HunHan!slight LayChen!slight


**Title : Tinkerbell**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, friendship, romance**

 **Main pairing : HunKai**

 **Other pair : HunHan, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : Typos, yaoi**

 **Summary : Thank you for this memories. I won't forget it forever.**

 ** _~Annyeong chingudeul :) Akhirnya bisa balik lagi ke ffn setelah sekian lama. Kemaren-kemaren lagi sibuk, dan ini lagi ada free time dikit jadi bisa nongol sebentar. Untuk kali ini aku datang ga bawa cerita baru, tapi aku mau bawa remake ff Tinkerbell. Why? Cuz, aku ngerasa di ff Tinkerbell sebelumnya, masih banyak bahasa yang (menurutku) cukup aneh kalo dibaca. So this is it 'Tinkerbell [remake ver.]'. Hope you enjoy it~_**

 **O**

 _Aku membukanya. Sekelebat bayangan tentangnya kembali menyapaku. Senyumannya yang cantik, matanya yang indah, semuanya membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Setiap lakunya mampu membuatku merasakan rindu padanya. Tapi, saat semuanya terjadi, aku melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat semuanya berubah…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Kami adalah sepasang sahabat. Perbedaan jelas ada di antara kami, termasuk latar belakang kami. Aku seorang penerus dari rumah sakit besar dan ternama di Korea, sedangkan ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan tidak jauh dari rumahku. Walaupun bergitu, semua itu tidak menghalangi ikatan persahabatan di antara kami. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kami saling mengucapkan janji._**

 ** _._**

"Jongie, janji ne, kita akan thelalu berthama. Hunnie gak akan pernah tinggalin Jongie, jadi Jongie jangan tinggalin Hunnie, ne? Jongie sayang Hunnie kan?" ucap seorang namja tampan dengan khas cadel anak-anaknya.

"Hm! Jongie juga sayang Hunnie. Jongie janji akan selalu belsama Hunnie," balas namja manis di hadapannya dengan senyumnya yang terkembang, membuat namja tampan di depannya ikut tersenyum.

Sehun, sang namja tampan, menarik Jongin –si namja manis- ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Sehun. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain di tengah salju yang turun.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Persahabatan kami terus berlanjut. Semua kami jalani bersama. Sampai suatu kejadian membuatku kembali mengenal dirinya lebih jauh._**

 ** _._**

"Jongie, kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan khawatir. Wajah Jongin terlihat pucat, nafasnya pun terdengar putus-putus. Namja manis itu juga tanpa sadar mengigit bibirnya, seperti menahan sakit.

"Nan… nan gwaenchana…., Hunnie-ya," balas Jongin, berusaha untuk tetap terihat baik di depan Sehun. Ia sedikit tersenyum untuk menenangkan Sehun, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai susah untuk dihirup.

Sehun memandang Jongin lekat. Ia tahu Jongin sedang berbohong. Hey, dia sudah cukup besar untuk dibohongi. Jelas-jelas keadaan Jongin sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin masih berkata ia baik-baik saja?

"Jong…,"

BRUUKK!

"JONGIE!" Sehun berteriak panik ketika tiba-tiba Jongin pingsan. Ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jongin agar tidak bersentuhan dengan lantai kamarnya.

"Jongie-ya! Ireona! Jongie-ya!" Sehun berusaha membangunkan Jongin sambil menepuk pipi namja itu pelan. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka karena Jongin tidak kunjung sadar. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan menggendong tubuh Jongin dan berlari keluar kamar. Kalang kabut memanggil pelayannya untuk segera memanggil ambulans dan peralatan medis keluarga Oh. Ia memasang alat bantu nafas pada Jongin dan menidurkan Jongin di pangkuannya –di sofa ruang tamu-.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Jongin-ah…," Sehun terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Jongin baik-baik saja.

"Ambulans sudah datang, tuan muda," ujar salah seorang pelayan. Sehun mengangguk dan segera membawa Jongin menuju ambulans.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _1 hal baru mengenai dirinya yang sukses membuatku terkejut. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Ia menutupi dengan baik. Aku yang merupakan sahabatnya dan sudah bersamanya sejak kecil, tidak bisa melihat celah dari rahaasianya yang satu ini. Dan entah pikiran dari mana, tapi aku bertekad untuk menjaganya sampai kapanpun dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali._**

 ** _._**

"Jongin menderita lemah jantung. Jika ia terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran, penyakitnya akan kambuh," jelas dokter padaku, setelah sebelumnya menangani Jongin di UGD.

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir saat mendengar kabar itu. Aku masih benar-benar belum tersadar dari kekagetanku saat dokter itu undur diri untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang lain. Sampai sebuah tepukan di bahuku, membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tuan muda, Jongin sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat," ujar salah seorang pelayanku.

"Ah, ya, kita ke sana," ujarku lalu mengikuti pelayanku untuk ke kamar Jongin.

Selama perjalanan aku kembali membuat janji. Kali ini aku berjanji hanya kepada diriku, aku akan selalu menjaga Jongin. Kapanpun dan sampai kapanpun…

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Semuanya berjalan meyenangkan. Ya, menyenangkan sampai seseorang datang di antara kami dan membuat semuanya perlahan-lahan berubah tanpa aku sadari._**

 ** _._**

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun sontak menoleh ke belakang ketika namanya dipanggil. Jongin pun, yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun ikut menoleh. Seketika senyum Sehun mengembang melihat namja yang menghampirinya. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia hanya diam dan sedikit melirik Sehun.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun pada namja yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

Namanya Luhan, murid pindahan dari China. Baru 3 hari berlalu, tapi ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi dekat. Ya, karena Sehun adalah ketua kelas, ia bertugas untuk menunjukkan bagian-bagian sekolah pada Luhan, dan otomatis membuat Sehun banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka berteman dan akhirnya menjadi dekat. Padahal Sehun terkenal orang yang cukup tertutup dan dingin, terkecuali dengan Jongin, namja itu akan seketika menjadi jelmaan malaikat. Dan melihat kejadian langka ini, cukup membuat seisi sekolah heran dan kagum dengan Luhan yang bisa menaklukkan hati si 'Ice Prince' sekolah mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja balik dari toilet, lalu aku melihatmu," jawab Luhan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Hingga matanya mengalihkan perhatian ke sebelah Sehun.

"Oh? Jongin-ah, annyeong! " sapa Luhan ketika baru menyadari keberadaan Jongin di samping Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk memberi salam.

"Kalau gitu, kita ke kelas bersama saja. Aku dan Jongin juga mau ke kelas," ajak Sehun dan diangguki Luhan disertai senyuman manis yang membuat Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil mengobrol asyik, tidak menyadari kalau Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Senyum yang tersungging di bibir Jongin sudah hilang. Ia menatap punggung sahabat kecilnya dan teman baru mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, menyusul Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hari-hari berlalu, dan semuanya terasa berubah. Aku dan dirinya semakin jauh. Aku jarang bersamanya lagi. Kami bertemu hanya sebatas di sekolah. Sisanya, aku habiskan bersama orang lain._**

 ** _._**

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Sehun ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Kelas baru saja selesai saat itu.

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu berlari, Hun. Waeyo?" tanya Jongin ketika Sehun sudah berada di depannya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau mau ke mana Jong? Sudah mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau aku antar?" tanya Sehun beruntun.

"Jinjja?" senyum Jongin mengembang. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan Sehun, karena beberapa hari ini namja itu terlihat sibuk dengan orang lain. Sakit memang, tapi ia bisa apa? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendukung Sehun, karena bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang sahabat?

"Sehun-ah!" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun, membuat Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum padanya dan Jongin.

"Bisa temani aku ke toko buku, Sehun-ah? Ehh… atau kau sudah ada janji, ya, dengan Jongin?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah,, tidak kok. Tadinya kami akan pulang. Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa membantu." Jongin kaget dengan jawaban Sehun. "Jong-ah, kau pulang duluan saja, aku teemani Luhan dulu ke toko buku, ne?" ujar Sehun lagi, kali ini pada Jongin.

"Ahh.. ne," jawab Jongin singkat sambil tersenyum kecil, menutupi perasaan kecewanya pada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Luhan pergi dulu, ne? Bye, Jong-ah!" Sehun berlalu pergi bersama Luhan. terlihat mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar menghilang, Jongin bersandar di dinding koridor dengan kepala menunduk. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai koridor, bahunya bergetar dan matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening. Semakin lama air matanya semakin deras turun dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia berusaha bernafas tapi tidak berhasil.

"Jongin-ah! Omo! Jongin!" terdengar suara memanggilnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Chen dan Lay berjongkok di depannya.

"Jong…"

"Hyung… Ap..po..," Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia memegang dadanya yang benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Jong? Penyakitmu kambuh? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Lay sambil mengelap keringat yang sudah memenuhi dahi Jongin, dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ppali Lay! Gendong dia! Kita bawa ke rumah sakit," ujar Chen dan langsung diangguki oleh Lay. Ia menggendong Jongin dan segera berlari bersama Chen menuju ke parkiran mobil untuk membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saat kejadian itu terjadi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaannya. Aku bersikap tenang-tenang saja. Aku menjalani hari seperti biasa. Menyapanya dengan gembira keesokan harinya. Dan bodohnya, ia masih bisa tersnyum setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya_**

 ** _._**

"Jongie…," Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan riangnya sambil memeluk namja manis tersebut dari belakang. Jongin yang sedang membaca buku tersentak kaget ketika mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Waeyo? Kau tampak senang," balas Jongin sambil melanjutkan membaca.

"Hm. Aku memang sedang senang."

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Jongin-ya…"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang.."

Tubuh Jongin menegang. Matanya berhenti membaca tulisan di bawahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau tidak bertanya siapa orang yang kusukai?" tanya Sehun ketika Jongin tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Eh? Ah,, ya.. nu.. gu?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu. Rasanya ia ingin menutup telinganya, tapi itu tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Sepertinya… aku menyukai Luhan.."

Jongin bagai tersambar petir. Tubuhnya mematung. Padahal ia sudah menduganya, tapi ia tetap terkejut mendengar pengakuan langsung Sehun. Air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

"Jongie? Jongie-ya… Wae? Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir ketika dilihatnya Jongin menunduk. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, Hun," pamit Jongin, dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sehun, Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sehun memandang kepergian Jongin dengan bingung. Tapi kemudian ia hanya menggidikkan bahunya. 'Mungkin ia sudah tidak tahan,' batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Lagi. Aku menyakitinya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Aku kembali menyakitinya. Kelakuanku kali ini mungkin kebodohan yang paling parah dan tidak termaafkan. Sikapku keterlaluan padanya.. Menambah luka yang belum sembuh dari sakitnya…_**

 ** _._**

Jongin sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya cukup terpencil dari ruangan kelas-kelas. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi dari anak-anak sekolah, hanya ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket dan futsal di lapangan depan dan beberapa penontonnya juga ada di sana.

"Tolong! Hmmpphh!" Teriakan yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Teriakan yang terdengar diredam di akhir kata 'tolong'. Jongin menoleh ke ruangan di sampingnya. Gudang.

'Apa mungkin…?' gumamnya.

"TOLONG! To…! Hmmpphh! Hmmmpphh!" suara itu terdengar lagi disusul dengan suara tawa. Jongin semakin yakin kalau suara tersebut berasal dari gudang.

Jongin mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tapi terkunci. Akhirnya ia mendobrak pintu tersebut hingga pintu terbuka lebar. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin ketika ia mendapati Luhan di dalamnya dengan pakaian atasnya yang sudah tidak melekat pada tubuhnya. Di sekelilingnya terdapat 3 namja, 2 namja sedang memegang tangan dan kakinya sedangkan seorang lagi sedang memegang celana Luhan. Tak jauh dari sana, berdiri seorang namja yang menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar dobrakan Jongin.

"Jo..Jong..In?"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Jongin berteriak marah. Tapi bukannya takut, orang itu malah menyeringai.

"Habisi dia!" seru namja tersebut, memerintahkan ketiga anak buahnya untuk menyerang Jongin.

Mereka mendorong Jongin hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka meperlakukan Jongin sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Luhan. Jongin berusaha memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa.

"YA! LEPASKAN!" Jongin berusaha lebih keras ketika seragam sekolahnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menendang salah satu dari mereka dan berlanjut dengan terjadinya adu pukul di antara mereka sampai ketiga namja tersebut berlari keluar ruangan, menyusul seorang namja lagi yang sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Kau.. kau.. tidak apa… Lu…Han?" tanya Jongin dengan terbata. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Sakit di dadanya datang kembali.

Perlahan Jongin jongkok dengan kaki Luhan di antara kedua kakinya. Mengecek apakah ada luka di sekujur tubuh Luhan.

"Nan gwaenchana, Jongin-ah.. Goma…."

BUUGGHH!

"KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!" Luhan menjerit keras ketika Jongin terpental sehabis ditinju oleh Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kaget, bingung, dan terluka. Tapi tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sehun padanya.

"Kau! Dasar pengkhianat!" umpat Sehun sambil menunjuk tepat ke depan wajah Jongin. Hati Jongin bagaikan di tusuk oleh ribuan paku ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku kira kau sahabatku. Ternyata kau seorang pengkhianat! Kau tega melakukan ini pada Luhan!"

"Sehun-ah, kau salah paham," Luhan berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

"Sudahlah Luhan! Kau tidak perlu membela orang murahan sepertinya!"

"SEHUN!" Luhan menaikkan suaranya mendengar ucapan kasar Sehun.

Jongin terpaku mendengar umpatan Sehun. Hatinya perih. Luka yang belum sembuh itu kembali terkoyak. Air matanya sudah mulai menetes membasahi wajahnya, bercampur dengan keringatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya dan sakit akibat luka di hatinya.

"Hun… Hiks.. Aku.. mohon.. hiks.. per.. perca..hiks.. ya.. pa.. padaku," ucap Jongin di sela tangisnya, berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun hanya berdecak dan memutar bola matanya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin. Luhan memandang ke arah Jongin, dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat wajah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah? Neon gwaenchana?" ucap Luhan panik. Walaupun Jongin sedang menangis, tapi Luhan masih dapat melihat muka Jongin yang pucat pasi dan tubuhnya yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkannya? Dia orang jahat, Lu," ujar Sehun sambil memakaikan jaket yang dipakainya pada Luhan. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin. "Kau! Aku membencimu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

"Sehun, kau…,"

"Kajja! Kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan lalu menariknya keluar dari ruangan secara paksa.

"Ya! Sehun lepaskan! Jongin-ya! Sehun lepaskan!" Luhan masih berusaha memberontak saat dirinya ditarik secara paksa oleh Sehun, meninggalkan Jongin di dalam ruangat tersebut dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Sungguh, perasaaan Luhan benar-benar tidak enak melihat raut wajah Jongin sesaat sebelum ia ditarik keluar dari ruangan tersebut oleh Sehun, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Jongin yang tidak berbeda dengan dirinya. Malah lebih parah, karena Jongin sempat adu pukul dengan keempat namja asing tadi.

Sehun dan Luhan terus berjalan menuju parkiran, tanpa sadar bahwa mereka telah melawati 4 orang namja yang menyeringai puas atas rencana mereka yang berhasil.

"Rasakan kau, Jongin! Bagaimana rasanya difitnah oleh sahabatmu sendiri, hm?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Setelahnya, mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Jongin masih menangis di dalam gudang. Ia masih tidak percaya Sehun tega berbuat seperti itu padanya. Semua perkataan Sehun terngiang di benaknya. Hatinya kembali disakiti oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Ugghh..," Kai memegang dadanya yang semakin terasa sakit. Ia berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jongin bangun dari duduknya, mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai lalu berusaha bangun dari duduknya untuk menuju pintu keluar dengan sisa tenaganya. Kakinya gemetar, rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat.

BRUUKK!

"Jongin-ah, neon gwaenchana?" Chen segera menghambur ke dalam gudang ketika melihat Jongin di dalamnya. Lay yang juga bersama dengan Chen segera menghampiri Jongin. Dan Chen langsung menangis melihat keaadan Jongin yang menyedihkan, dengan pakaian atasnya yang sudah tidak melekat di tubuhnya ditambah dengan wajah pucat Jongin dengan keringat yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya.

Mereka segera menghampiri gudang ketika tidak sengaja mendengar ocehan 4 namja dengan nama Jongin di dalamnya. Mereka melabrak 4 namja tersebut, meminta penjelasan pada mereka lalu memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Setelahnya mereka segera berlari menuju gudang sekolah.

Jongin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chen. Bernafas saja ia susah apalagi harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk berbicara. Dan sesaat kemudian, Jongin terkulai lemas di pelukan Chen karena tidak kuat menahan sakitnya. Chen dan Lay bertambah panic ketika melihat Jongin pingsan.

"Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah! Ireona, Jongin-ah!" tangis Chen bertambah deras.

"Chen, tenanglah. Kita harus segera membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit," ujar Lay, berusaha menenangkan Chen yang berusaha membangunkan Jongin. Mendengar penuturan Lay, Chen hanya bisa mengangguk lalu membiarkan Lay menggendong Jongin keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menuju rumah sakit, dengan dirinya yang mengikuti di sebelah Lay.

"Bertahanlah Jongin, jebal," doa Chen di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku menangis ketika Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Di saat aku melakukan kesalahan terbesarku padanya. Ia yang masih bisa tersenyum melihatku yang sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Ia yang masih mengkhawatirkanku di saat dirinyalah yang terluka. Bodoh! Aku bodoh!_**

 ** _._**

 _Chen hyung and Lay hyung, minhae aku harus pergi sebentar. Tenang saja, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Sehun padaku. Gomawo hyungdeul sudah menjagaku.. –Jongin-_

"Aigoo! Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Dia bilang ia sudah lebih baik, tapi tadi saja mukanya masih pucat. Kalau dia kambuh lagi bagaimana. Aihss, Lay-ah, eotteokhe?" Chen berucap dengan khawatir.

Ia dan Lay baru saja menemukan surat dari Jongin. Anak itu kabur dari rumah sakit ketika Lay dan Chen sedang keluar untuk bebicara pada dokter.

"Tenanglah. Kita telephone Sehun saja. Beritahu dia," kata Lay menyarankan sambil mengelus punggung Chen lembut untuk menenangkan pria manis di sebelahnya. Chen mengangguk lalu mencari contact Sehun di handphone-nya.

Sehun sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan headphone di telinganya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan sehabis mengantar namja itu pulang. Sekelebat bayangan kejadian di sekolah tadi terpintas di pikirannya. Perasaan marah dan kecewa pada Jongin kembali mencuat. Tapi entah kenapa, ia juga merasa menyesal karena telah berkata kasar kepada namja tersebut. Perasaannya seketika berubah menjadi tidak enak ketika mengingat Jongin. Ia menggeleng, menyingkirkan semua perasaan itu darinya.

 _'_ _Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen Tinkerbell…'_

Lagu di handphonenya tiba-tiba berganti. Handphonenya bergetar, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia menekan tombol jawab ketika melihat nama 'Chen Hyung' tertulis di layar depannya.

"Yeobeoseyo Chen hyung," sapanya. Ia berhenti di belakang zebra cross untuk menunggu rambu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi warna hijau.

"Sehun-ah, kau ada di mana?" tanya Chen dari seberang sana.

"Na? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis mengantar Luhan. Wae? Hyung mau ke rumah? Aku sudah berada dekat apartmenku kok."

"Ani. Hyung tidak ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi apa kau bertemu dengan Jongin?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras ketika mendengar Jongin. Rasa marah kembali menghampirinya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi," ucap Sehun dingin.

"Dia kabur dari rumah sakit untuk mencarimu, Hun." Jawaban Chen membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Ru.. rumah sakit?"

"Aku menemukan dia di gudang dengan penyakitnya yang tengah kambuh. Tepat setelah kau dan dirinya bertengkar di gudang."

Perasaan bersalah mulai menghampiri Sehun. Perasaan tidak enak kembali muncul dalam dirinya

"Sehun-ah. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasan Jongin. Aku yakin dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Harusnya kau tahu itu. Kau sahabatnya dari kecil," suara Chen di seberang sana terdengar lirih.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah rambu pejalan kaki yang masih setia berwarna merah.

"Ada 4 orang namja yang sudah merencanakan ini untuk Jongin karena Jongin memergoki mereka saat akan mencelakai Luhan. Akhirnya mereka memutar balikkan fakta padamu untuk balas dendam. Kau tahu Jongin juga hampir dicelakai oleh 4 orang namja tersebut. Tapi kau datang dan langsung memukulnya tanpa bertanya padanya. Kau tahu kan ia mempunyai penyakit lemah jantung. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir penyakitnya akan kambuh kalau kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?" jelas Chen panjang lebar, sambil berusaha mereda emosinya yang agak mencuat ketika mengingat perlakuan Sehun.

Sehun diam. Chen benar. Ia gegabah. Ia harusnya tahu kalau Jongin tidak akan berbuat hal sehina itu. Bahkan perasaan marahnya membuatnya tidak berpikir kalau Jongin mempunyai penyakit yang kapan saja dapat kambuh jika ia kecapean. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan tidak enak –yang entah kenapa muncul- semakin membesar merasukinya. Dan ketika tak sengaja ia melihat ke atas, rambu sudah berwarna hijau. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menyeberang.

"Jongin sangat menyayangimu, Hun. Ani, bahkan mencintaimu,"

Sehun kembali terkejut dengan perkataan Chen.

'Jongin mencintaiku?'

Tiba-tiba ia samar-samar mendegar suara di sekitarnya menjadi ramai. Ia mendongak dan melihat sekeliling. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 meter saja darinya. Ia menutup matanya, pasrah ketika nantinya tubuhnya akan dihantam oleh mobil tersebut.

CIIIIITTTT

BRUK

BRAAKK

Suara rem-an mobil terdengar disusul oleh 2 suara hantaman, namun salah satu bersuara lebih pelan.

"Ugghh," keluh Sehun kesakitan. Ia dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya jatuh, tapi bukan hantaman keras yang diterimanya melainkan sebuah dorongan. Harusnya ia dihantam keras oleh mobil tersebut dan terjatuh dengan sakit yang lebih parah daripada rasa nyeri dan nyut-nyutan. Sehun membuka matanya yang tertutup karena pensaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia bingung ketika mendapati trotoar di depan matanya.

'Bukankah tadi aku ditabrak oleh mobil? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti jatuh biasa?' batin Sehun.

"Nak, kau tak apa?" seseorang pria paruh baya bertanya padanya. Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baguslah. Kau beruntung ada orang yang menyelematkanmu. Sepertinya orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu terluka parah karena hantaman mobil tadi sangat keras," ujar pria tersebut lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang tanpa sengaja menjawab kebingungannya sedari tadi.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, menghampiri kerumunan yang terbentuk beberapa meter di depan tempatku tadi berdiri. Aku menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan dapat melihat kalau orang itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku berjalan lebih dekat untuk menerobos ke tengah lingkaran sehingga aku dapat melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkan tersebut.

Tubuhku menegang. Nafasku serasa berhenti ketika sampai di tengah lingkaran dan dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang menyelematkanku dari kecelakaan maut tersebut.

"Jong.. jongin," suaraku bergetar ketika menyebutkan namanya. Air mata mulai turun dari mataku. Aku menghampiri tubuhnya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Jong... Jongie-ya.. Ireona.. Jebal.. Hiks…," mohon Sehun sambil menangis kencang.

"Hu..Hun," suara lirih dan lemah milik Jongin menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum di sela tangisnya melihat mata sayu itu terbuka dan mentapnya.

"Mi..an..hae.." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan susah payah. Air mata Sehun bertambah deras.

"Jeong..mal.. Mi..," Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Nafasnya benar-benar terasa hampir hilang. Ia malah terbatuk dengan keras, saking sesaknya. Dan tangis Sehun semakin deras melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut Jongin ketika namja manis dalam pelukannya itu terbatuk. Ditambah lagi dengan darah yang tidak berhenti keluar, hampir di sekujur tubuh Jongin.

"Andwae, Jongie.. Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae."

Jongin hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. Perlahan tangannya meraih pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di sana. Ia melihat Sehun dengan lekat sambil tersenyum lemah, berusaha mengingat wajah orang yang dicintainya, yang ia yakini pasti tak akan ia lihat lagi.

"Kau.. tam..pan.. Hun-ah..," gumam Jongin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi, Jongie. Kau harus menghemat tenagamu," ucap Sehun di sela tangisnya.

"Hun,,,"

"Jongie-ya, jebal..," Sehun kembali memohon.

"Ha..nya.. sebe..tarh.. Hun..," Jongin bersikeras untuk tetap berbicara.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Sungguh dirinya sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sosok dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengambil nafasnya yang tersisa. Ia tahu, mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bicara dan melihat wajah orang yang amat dicintainya.

Jongin menatap Sehun, tersenyum melihat wajah namja itu untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sa.. rang.. hae, Hunnie-ya.." Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, mata Jongin perlahan menutup. Kepala dan tangannya terkulai lemas.

Sehun tertegun melihatnya. Air matanya yang sudah reda, perlahan kembali turun dengan derasnya, menatap tubuh tak bernyawa orang yang dicintainya dengan linangan air mata.

"A.. Andwae… Andwae.! Jongie-ya! Ireona! Jebal, Ireona!" tangis Sehun bertambah keras sambil memeluk erat tubuh namja yang baru disadari amat dicintainya. Ia tahu Jongin sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat banyangan saat ia berkata tidak ingin melihat Jongin lagi, kembali terlintas di benaknya. Membuatnya tangisnya bertambah pilu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perkataannya akan menjadi boomerang baginya. Ia benar-benar kehilagan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Aku menangis kembali ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang disebabkan kebodohanku. Ia mengorbankannya nyawanya sendiri demi aku yang sering menyakitinya. Masih teringat di otakku ketika dokter mengatakan jantungnya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, bahkan hanya untuk menunggu ambulas datang._

 _Aku menutup buku diary Jongin yang berhenti tepat di mana ia berada di rumah sakit pada hari terakhirnya. Aku memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Pajangan foto-foto yang berada di kamarnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat fotoku bersamanya di sebuah bingkai yang cukup besar, yang terpajang berhadapan dengan ranjangnya. Di atas namaku terdapat tulisan tangan 'Naeui Peterpan' dan di atas namaya tertulis 'Neoui Tinkerbell'. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Aku bodoh memang baru menyadari ia lebih manis dari seorang Luhan._

 _Tunggu aku di sana, Jongie-ya. Saranghae yeongwonhi, naeui Tinkerbell_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

.

Akhirnyaa ff remake nya selesai. Hehe :D

Setelah sekian lama tidak nulis, akhirnya bisa nulis juga. Walaupun bukan comeback dengan ff baru, tapi aku cukup puas bisa remake ff Tinkerbell. Jujur udah lama banget niat pengen remake nih ff karena menurutku ff-nya banyak typo dan bahasanya yang gak banget. HAHAHA. And.. I hope you'll like it.

Dan rencanya untuk ff selanjutnya aku bakal comeback dengan pair baru dari BTS. Hehe.

Pairnya? Yang pasti main pairnya JinHope/MinHope (Jimin x Jhope). So I hope you'll like and wait for it.

Oke sekian dulu chingudeul,,,

Mohon reviewnya,

Gamsahamnida readerdeul ^^


End file.
